vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Raincomprix
|-|Rogercop= - Regular = - Scarlet= }} |-|Roger Raincomprix= Summary Roger Raincomprix is a police officer in Paris, and the father of Sabrina Ranicomprix. In the episode "Rogercop", he gets akumatized after getting fired by the Mayor André Bourgeois, for refusing to arrest Marinette without evidence, and he becomes Rogercop, a robot policeman supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Roger Raincomprix, Rogercop (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Police Officer | Akumatized Villain, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: |-|Roger Raincomprix = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Rogercop = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization (At least Partial Cyborgization), Can make people do whatever he wants by commanding them and blowing his whistle after handcuffing them, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight (With his car), Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis (As seen in here), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers from his hand blasters), Immortality (Type 6), Surface Scaling (Can attach his shoes to the surface of his car to remain on it while it's spinning on its axis), Acrobatics; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Rogercops that would remain immobile until Roger gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains, was able to easily restrain Season 1 Cat Noir) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took hits from Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with his laser handcuffs and laser blasts Standard Equipment: Police whistle (with akuma inside), Akumatized Police Car Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His powers will be lost if his whistle has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rogercop is able to make other people doing whatever he wants by using his laser handcuffs on them, commanding them and blowing his whistle. He's also able to fly by using his car and attach himself to its surface to prevent himself from falling when he commands it to spin on its axis. He can also shoot lasers from his hand blasters Key: Roger Raincomprix | Rogercop Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Police Officers Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8